Creative Labs SB X-FI Titanium PCIe Sound Card
Price: S$110 Info Creative Labs SB X-FI Titanium PCIe Sound Card Get extreme audio performance from your PC with the PCI Express Sound Blaster X-Fi Titanium sound card. You'll hear realistic EAX® 5.0 sound effects and 3D positional audio in your games that's so accurate you can locate opponents by sound - even over normal stereo headphones. Plus, get unbeatable performance with hardware accelerated audio. All your music and movies will sound better too with Xtreme Fidelity audio technology that restores the detail and clarity to compressed music files like MP3s. Realistic EAX 5.0 sound effects in games Realistic EAX® 5.0 sound effects in games Hear crackling gunfire and earth-shattering explosions, EAX® 5.0 delivers sound effects that pull you into the game. Accurate 3D positional audio with X-Fi CMSS-3D Accurate 3D positional audio with X-Fi CMSS®-3D Locate enemies by sound alone - you'll get amazing surround sound, even with normal stereo headphones. Hardware accelerated performance Get unbeatable performance in your favorite games with hardware accelerated audio that blows motherboard audio away. Clearer voice chat Plug in your headset or microphone and hear the difference. With high quality inputs and hardware audio processing, your teammates will hear you loud and clear. Dolby Digital Live encoding Accurate 3D positional audio with X-Fi CMSS®-3D Locate enemies by sound alone - you'll get amazing surround sound, even with normal stereo headphones. Cinematic surround sound from DVD movies Watch your DVDs in cinematic surround sound with PowerDVD software featuring DTS™ and Dolby Digital®-EX decoding. Perfect for music Make all of your music sound better with Xtreme Fidelity audio technology that restores the detail and clarity to compressed music files like MP3s. Record your own music PCI Express Sound Blaster X-Fi Titanium has high-quality inputs and low-latency ASIO drivers for great music recording. Championship Gaming Series™ (CGS) is the only worldwide professional video gaming league. Only the best gear is rigorously tested and approved by CGS for the highest level of professional gaming competition. Specifications *'24-bit Analog-to-Digital conversion of analog inputs:' 96kHz sample rate *'24-bit Digital-to-Analog conversion of digital sources:' 96kHz to analog 7.1 speaker output *'24-bit Digital-to-Analog conversion of stereo digital sources:' 192kHz to stereo output *'16-bit to 24-bit recording sampling rates:' 8, 11.025, 16, 22.05, 24, 32, 44.1, 48 and 96kHz *'ASIO 2.0 support:' 16bit/44.1kHz,16-bit/48kHz, 24-bit/44.1kHz 24-bit/48kHz and 24-bit/96kHz with direct monitoring *'Enhanced SoundFont support:' Up to 24-bit resolution *'Analog output Signal-to-Noise Ratio (A-weighted):' 109dB *'Line in / Microphone In:' Shared 1/8” mini jack *'Speaker Out:' 4x 1/8” mini jacks *'Optical Out:' TOSLINK *'Optical In:' TOSLINK *'Intel HD Audio Compatible Front Panel Header:' 2x 5-pin *'Speaker Support' **Stereo/2.1 Speakers **4/4.1 Speakers **5.1 Speakers **7.1 Speakers **Headphones *'Bus Connection:' PCI Express 1x **EAX® 5.0 sound effects and 3D positional audio for total game immersion **Precise and detailed surround sound - even with headphones **Hardware acceleration that boosts gaming performance **Restores the details and vibrance to your MP3s **Works with your PCI Express equipped PC Minimum OS Requirements *Microsoft® Windows Vista® (Service Pack 1) or Windows® XP (x64, Service Pack 2 or Media Center Edition) *Intel® Pentium® 4, AMD® Athlon™ or equivalent 1.6 GHz processor *256MB RAM (512MB for Windows Vista) *600MB of free hard disk space *Available PCI Express® slot (x1, x4 or x16) *CD-ROM or DVD-ROM drive *Internet connection to download PowerDVD software Category:Sound Cards